


(No) sex with a stranger

by Dramafanforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don't worry, Draco can't stand it anymore, Draco's point of view, Lots of notes before and after, M/M, Memory Loss, Oblivious Harry, Oneshot, Pining, Presumed Infidelity, Sadness, Smut, Unhappy Ending, but it's not the end of the story, deleted scene from a longer fic, oblivate, or are they?, sex with (no) strangers, translation exercise (really), translation from german
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramafanforever/pseuds/Dramafanforever
Summary: Draco is devastated because he suspects his husband Harry to have an affair with his new Auror partner Daniel. When Harry is hit by an Oblivate that went awry and loses his memory of Draco and everything that happened in the last year Draco sees that as an opportunity to make Harry fall in love with him again before he remembers any of their marital problems and his true feelings for Daniel.What Draco didn't take into consideration are his own jealousy regarding Harry’s presumed infidelity and how hard it is to keep up lying to the person you love.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	(No) sex with a stranger

**Author's Note:**

> The following text is a deleted scene from my German Drarry "Still love”. In this story Harry and Draco are in their 40s and have been married for almost two decades. Harry works in law enforcement and Draco is an Unspeakable.  
> The last year has been rough on their marriage. Harry has withdrawn into himself after the death of his fatherly Auror partner John and Molly’s cancer diagnosis. He also hates his job and suffers from the feeling that he never had enough time for his family. Thus, it drives him deeper into some kind of burn-out when their youngest child leaves home for Hogwarts. In addition, Draco seems to be more interested in the new pharmacist in Diagon Alley and his career as an Unspeakable than in spending time with Harry. Their relationship gets even more strained when Draco finds love letters from Harry's new Auror partner Daniel. He immediately suspects Harry to have an affair and since they are unable to communicate by then their marriage goes further down the drain.  
> Before they can solve any of their problems Harry is hit by an Oblivate when chasing after a criminal (together with Daniel!). As a result everything that has happened in the previous months and all the memories of his relationship to Draco are erased from his mind. When Harry wakes up in hospital he is shocked to hear that Draco is supposed to be his husband and that they have been in love for more than 20 years.  
> He lets Draco take him home and (of course) he quickly falls in love with his husband all over again. He doesn’t know that Draco believes him to be in love with another person. Draco has his own agenda. He views Harry’s memory loss as an opportunity to win back his love. He wants to make Harry fall in love with him before he regains his memories and leaves him for good. But will Draco be able to keep such a secret to himself and how can he overcome his jealousy and his bad conscience about lying to Harry?
> 
> The story really is some kind of soap opera, I know.

They were back in the living room. A summer storm raged in front of their windows and drove away the oppressive sultry that punished every movement with an oily sweat during the day. Draco played the piano and Harry was lying on the sofa, eyes closed, following the music. Draco's eyes kept wandering to his slim, relaxed figure in a t-shirt and short jeans. Two weeks had passed since he woke up in St Mungo’s without remembering their relationship.

Draco had been playing for maybe half an hour when Harry got up and came over to the grand piano. First he lingered by the side and watched Draco's fingers slide over the keys. Then he stepped closer, stood behind Draco, surprisingly close but out of Draco's sight. A few minutes passed in which Draco felt nothing but Harry's warmth on his back and the sounds of the music. Then Harry's hands lay on his shoulders. Thumbs ran briefly along both sides of his neck. Draco's eyes fell closed, he held his breath, but much too soon Harry removed his fingers from Draco's skin. Draco was about to open his eyes in disappointment when he felt another touch.

Harry played with his hair, running longer strands through his fingers. He buried his fingers deep in Draco's locks and drove carefully, but without hesitation, along Draco's scalp. It was a familiar tenderness, a touch that Draco had been able to enjoy thousands of times in the years of their marriage, and it had never missed its effect on Draco. He shivered and almost bowed his head forward when Harry pulled his hands away and went to the sideboard.

"Would you like some whiskey, too, Draco?" He asked in a husky voice.

"Sure," Draco managed to say. Harry poured the golden-brown liquid from a carafe into two wide glasses and set Draco's glass with a coaster on the shiny black wood of the grand piano. He himself went back to his abandoned space on the sofa. Draco finished his piece of music and joined Harry on the couch. He took a seat on the sofa opposite of Harry and sipped his drink. The silence in the room was disturbed by the rustling of the wind and the shaking of the shutters. Raindrops pattled agaist the windows. They stared at each other.

Draco felt excitement rising in his stomach like a wave. The last few days with Harry had brought him to the edge of his self-control. His senses were extremely tense. He wanted to wrap his body around Harry, to feel Harry on his skin and feel Harry inside of him. He had to look away.

"What’s on your mind?" Harry asked. His voice was still rough. Draco knew exactly what Harry wanted. He saw it in the way he moistened his lips and held his head. He saw it in Harry’s eyes as he turned to face him. He heard it from his breathing. He could almost smell it. He knew Harry. Draco had offered himself to Harry in the past weeks over and over again, in the most subtle way he could. Harry hadn't had a chance. Tonight he would make love to his husband. At last.  
Draco shook his head, continued the game of seduction. "You don't want to know that."

"I do."

_Oh Harry, you fell straight into my trap. Or did you deliberately step into it?_

"I imagined what it would be like to seduce you. As you don't remember me, it should feel like you had sex with a stranger, someone that might have watched you in a bar all evening, a stranger who doesn't know you. The thought turns me on. The sex would be new, fascinating. "

"You want to have sex with me?"

"Naturally. Have I left any doubts about it?"

"Because you are imagining we are strangers?"

"No, Harry. Because it is you, my husband. But in my head I can imagine that we are strangers. Everything I do with you is new to you. I like the thought. It's hot."

Draco opened his legs a little further and directed Harry's gaze to the bulge in his pants. Draco saw Harry swallow, wrestling with doubt and desire.

"You want our sex to be different than we had before? Why?"

 _Maybe this wasn't going so well after all?_ "I don't want any other sex. I love everything about it. That's why I'm so keen on you. I'm just fascinated by the idea that I'm a stranger to you, that I can surprise you. I'm sorry I started this conversation if it upsets you.”

Draco put his glass down, pretending to get up.

"No wait. If that's what you want. We are married, we can have sex."

"You don't have to sacrifice yourself, Harry. I can wait.“

Draco really got up now and turned to go.

"No, wait." Harry rose as well, walked around the table, and held out his hand to stop him. "I want it too."

Draco hesitated, but then Harry asked, "Where?"

 _Where_?

It was like before. A sign, a code word. If they had turned each other on, with looks and hints, with touches, and one could not stand it anymore, there was only one question: "Where?" The other decided.

"Upstairs, in bed." Draco's voice almost broke. He took Harry's hand, but didn't dare to kiss him just yet. Harry might back down. He had to take Harry to bed first, show him how much he adored him. "Come on then."

But Harry stopped him. He pulled Draco towards him and pressed his lips to Draco's mouth. Draco was surprised, but he didn't hesitate for a second. There was something starting to vibrate inside his body, his magic reached out towards Harry and he felt Harry's answer. The intensity of his feelings almost made him sink back onto the couch. He hugged Harry tightly and surrendered into the kiss. Harry pressed his whole frame against Draco and showed him with lips and tongue how much he had longed for this.  
After a while, it might have been a minute but had felt like a life-time, Draco pulled away. "Take us to bed," he whispered. Harry Apparated them into his bedroom.

They staggered towards the bed. Harry's arms encircled Draco, his lips searched for his mouth again, greedy and hot. He was like a drowning man and Draco felt the same. Harry's fingers opened the buttons on Draco's shirt and slipped it over his shoulders. Draco hadn't forgotten that some movements were still painful for Harry. With more care than Harry showed, he pulled Harry's t-shirt over his head. Harry kissed Draco's neck and ran his hands over his white chest. "You smell so good, Draco. You are so incredibly beautiful and sexy. "

Draco was pleased with Harry's words, but he was too busy concentrating on Harry's lips sucking his nipple and sending electric shocks through his body, to answer. He pulled Harry onto the bed with him and opened the zipper of his trousers. Harry quickly shoved them down over his hips and simultaneously removed his boxer briefs. Then he freed Draco from his clothes. He pressed kisses on Draco's belly and licked a damp trace from his navel to Draco's hip bones and then worked his way slowly deeper. His fingers kept playing with Draco's nipples. Draco couldn't help groaning. His dick lay full and heavy above his abdomen, twitching with excitement. He buried his hands in Harry's hair, kept running his fingers over his shoulder and his back.

"You turn me on like no one ever has," Harry murmured as his lips made his way up again. “I haven't been able to resist you for a single week. No wonder I got married to you."

 _But sex hadn’t been the reason for their marriage, it had been love,_ Draco thought. Harry's mouth reached the crook of Draco’s neck. His left hand caressed Draco’s belly and played with his light-coloured pubic hair.

"No one has ever turned me on like you." Harry repeated in a low voice.

  
 _No one else? Then what about Daniel?_ The question left a bitter trace in Draco’s mind, but then Harry's fingers gripped his penis. Draco gasped. Harry's lips found his mouth. Draco returned Harry's kiss with passion, but uncomfortable thoughts began to spread in his mind. Harry crouched between Draco's legs and looked at Draco's face asking for permission. His pupils were dilated with desire.

Draco stared back. He was searching for something in Harry’s face and in his touch, but didn’t quite know what it was. Something was missing, and then the knowledge what it was hit him like a blow. There was no love in Harry's eyes. Coldness filled Draco.

"I’ve longed to touch your body, Draco. I don't know why I'm so into you."

 _Because you loved me, Harry. Because once you were in love with me. Why aren't you anymore?_ Draco's penis started to sag. Harry didn't notice. He trailed down Draco's leg with one hand and squeezed his own dick with the other.

"You're fantastic. That's exactly how I imagined it, Draco.“

Draco heard Harry's praise, but his heart clenched. His penis went completely limp and now it was impossible for Harry to miss that the atmophere had changed. He paused and looked at Draco. His expression, almost feverish of desire, became clear and questioning. Draco lay under him, his body tense.

 _I didn’t. Not like this._ Draco thought. Aloud he said, "No, no, that’s not the way it was supposed to feel." He pulled his legs out from under Harry, who hesitantly made room for him. His face showed his confusion, devote of any subtlety as always.

"Did I do something wrong?” Harry's voice sounded uncertain and a bit perplexed. "Draco ..."

"I thought it would be nice to have sex with a stranger. Well, it is not. Not for me. I don’t want a stranger. I want you back, Harry. _My_ Harry, the one from a year ago.”

  
Draco knew his words hurt Harry, even if he didn’t feel much for Draco anymore - apart from sexual attraction.  
Draco got off the bed and bent down to pick his clothes from the floor. When he stood upright again he felt a little dizzy and had to lean against the bed for a moment. His eyes burned.  
Before he left the room, he turned to Harry and said, "I can't do this, Harry. I'm so sorry. I fooled myself. I think it's better if I move out as long as you don't have your memory back. And then we will see what's left of our marriage.”

"Draco, I don't understand," Harry called after him.

No, how could he? Draco hadn't understood it before either. He wanted Harry's love. He had thought that once Harry was in his bed it was a good start for more. It turned out, having sex with Harry but knowing he didn't love him was impossible for Draco. Never has Harry been more of a stranger to Draco than in the moment he had touched Draco without love.

Draco had to explain all of that to Harry, he really should. But somehow he couldn't bring himself to do that right then. Later. There would be a later, wouldn't there?  
  


When the door fell shut behind Draco the hurt look in Harry's eyes revealed the love his husband had missed all along.

* * *

_I typed this scene into the computer even before I had worked out the whole plot of the fic. It is set in the middle of the story and was supposed to be a turning point.  
_

_However, when I started to write the whole story chronologically the scene had to undergo a few changes since the relationship between Harry and Draco developed in a different way. They had become much closer by the time they ended up in bed together.  
_

_So in the orignial fic Harry does confess his love to Draco in this scene but Draco is so distressed about Harry’s presumed infidelity and his guilt that he answers, “No, Harry, you don’t love me. I love you, but you love somebody else.” He fetches Daniel’s love letters and asks Harry to read them and to look at some of Draco’s memories in the Pensieve in order to understand what has happened. He assures Harry that he doesn’t want to break up but that Harry will need some distance to sort out his feelings. Then he floos away leaving a devastated and completly confused Harry behind.  
_

_I still like this scene a lot and I hope you can enjoy it even though the translation is not perfect and it has become a oneshot.  
_

_For those who would like to know how the 'orignial' fiction ends: Harry has never been unfaithful and there is a very cheesy happy ending that wraps up all of their problems and answers every question nicely. The crime is solved and we get to know where the Oblivate came from and what Harry had been up to in the weeks before he was hit by it. We'll even learn about Daniel's story and make a trip to Berlin. And there's make up sex, of course._


End file.
